EgyWhat?
by Akane Mirai
Summary: Rin and Len fall in a pit that takes them to Brooklyn... and they don't know English. How will this turn out? Please R R and no flame/trolling! COMPLETE (finally)
1. Mirrors and Pits

Egy-What?

_I decided to write a longer story which was to make up for my first story. This story is for _Postquam est_, who gave me hope._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to there respective owners. Any relation to the plot, characters (living or dead), or setting is purely coincidental._

One day, Rin was lying on the roof in the blazing, hot sun.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" asked the exhausted girl. The house had everyone crowding by the air conditioner and Miku wouldn't let anyone in her room.

"I know, right?" said a voice next to her. As she turned around, she saw her twin brother Len.

"What brought you up here?" asked Rin.

"The air conditioning exploded after MEIKO threw an empty sake bottle at it. Kaito wasn't sharing his ice cream with anyone, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Utau's house." explained Len.

"Alright, but nobody has to know."

"Deal if we get ice cream."

Walking along the road, they bumped into Gumi.

"Oh! I bumped into my favorite pair of twins! What brings you here?" inquired Gumi.

"Getting ice cream, but we haven't told Kaito about it," said Len.

"I know a parlor that's specifically targeted at Vocaloids and Utaus… Why would they do that?" asked Gumi.

"Let's go!" shouted the twins.

Walking again on their journey, they come across a big pothole. It was about 5 feet in diameter, and smelled like bread.

"This smells like…Bread?" said Gumi.

"Maybe Teto dug it up with her Twin Drills ©," said Rin.

"Are you serious Rin?" asked Len.

"It's possible," retorted Rin. "See, I'm gonna jump in here and find Teto, climb up, and bring her with me."

"Rin!" shouted Len as she jumped into the dark, bread-smelling hole. As he watched, he heard a scream that seemed to disappear along with her body.

As Len was jumping after her, he felt a pair of hands grasping his leg.

"Gumi, let me go! I have to find Rin!" cried Len

"No, your too shota to do that sort of job. Let's get the others and we'll search for her," replied Gumi in her shaky voice.

"What if there is nobody to search for?" This thought startled, even scared Gumi. Brought to tears, she let go of Len's leg, causing to fall unexpectedly into the pit. As he screamed and disappeared, Gumi fell on her knees and cried.

"This is your entire fault!" said Kaito.

"No it isn't. It's ours. We didn't share with the twins, they went out and they disappeared into a big pit," defended Luka.

"Anyway, let's search for the twins tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us, and we need to rest up.

That night, Gumi was shaken. She asked if she could share a bed with Miku, who agreed to have the same fear.

"What can we do now?" asked Gumi.

"We can only pray," said Miku in her most hopeful voice.

_Hi guys! I hope you liked chapter 1! Can anyone volunteer to do a Kane-Chronicle PV on this? You can PM me; thanks!_


	2. Cats and Ice Cream

Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I'm back here with chapter 2! I'm listening to Black Rock Shooter while typing this… Maybe I will have inspiration._

_I don't own any characters… I wish I did._

Waking up, Len Kagamine didn't recognize the sights around him. He pinched himself.

"Drats," muttered Len. Looking beside him, he sees Rin, who was waiting for him to wake up.

"Turns out the bread are actually an American food called Hot Dogs. It's funny how we didn't smell the meat. I tried speaking to the vendor, but he looked at me as if I was weird and said something foreign. I think it's French." said Rin.

"I think you are crazy to be jumping in holes, because now we landed in America and they speak English!" yelled Len.

"Well, what do we do now, Captain Shota?" asked Rin sarcastically.

"Start walking. I don't see the hole, so we may as well find a place to stay." Len glanced around. "Kitty!" yelled Len and started running after it.

"Magical Kitty Len Len all over again," muttered Rin as she ran after him.

Who knew that that kitty was actually Muffin, Sadie's kitty, who got lost… Or did she?

"Excavation into the pit will now commence," said Kaito as he slowly lowered himself to the bottom of the pit.

"Be careful Kaito," said Gumi as she lowered the rope.

"I see—light—Help!" cried Kaito. The rope snapped, and Kaito fell into what was the unknown for him.

"Well, we have another one lost," said MEIKO.

"Hullo Muffin! I've been looking all over for you!" cried Sadie.

"Who are you?" asked Carter.

"I am Right," said Rin in a shaky voice.

"Riight," said Sadie. "And you must be Left,"

"Yes," said Len in a somewhat steady tone.

"Where do you come from?" asked Carter.

"Watashitachi o tasukete! Watashitachiha, ana ni ochi, koko ni jōriku! Wareware wa doko ni arimasu ka? Anata dare? Anata wa kimyōda! Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka? Watashitachi o tasukete kudasai!" said Rin.

"Okay, now that we know they are from Japan or whatever, take them to Brooklyn House!" said Carter.


	3. Houses and Sticks

_Hey! Sorry I didn't update in a while! Just know I can only write on Monday and Tuesday, then post on Wednesday. I'm really sorry about that!_

"Kaito!" screamed Luka.

"What happened to Kaito?" Miku asked.

"Kaito fell into a hole trying to save the twins," Gumi explained.

"Kaito, baby, I'll save you!" cried Miku.

"You aren't going anywhere!" grabbed Luka.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked around. Apparently, he was the star of the show, because a group of people stood in a circle around him. A young girl was poking his head with a stick.<p>

"Ouch! That hurts, man," said Kaito, but the young girl looked as confused as he did.

"What?" she asked. "Are you, like, Chinese or something?"

Kaito looked like a big idiot. Suddenly, he saw the twins with a younger girl and a boy. Rin was now wearing Capri jeans and a green shirt that read "I have a road roller". Len had shorts and a yellow hoodie. The boy and girl were wearing what looked like pajamas.

"RIN! LEN!" called Kaito.

"Okay, twins are one thing, now a man?" yelled Carter.

"It's okay, he's with us. How did you get here?" asked Rin.

"Gumi told me everything, and we just wanted to apologize to you for everything," said Kaito. "Who are these people?"

"This is Karuta-kun and Seidi-chan. They came to help us, and I don't think we'll be home anytime soon. Welcome to Brooklyn!" yelled Len.

"Okay, can we go to the house now?" asked Sadie.

"Fine," said Carter as he looked at his watch. "We're late for classes!" he exclaimed. In a poof, the children (and man) vanished into thin air.

"Where were you? I was about to send Felix with the penguins," said a stern, female voice. As they looked over, it looked like a lady in a cat-suit who also has ears and a tail. Her eyes are sharp and resembled a cat.

"Nekomimi?" asked Kaito. The twins shook their heads.

"Who is this blue-headed man? Can I eat him?" asked the cat woman.

"No, he's Rin and Len's friends Bast. Kaito, meet Walt, Felix and Zia," said Sadie.

"Kaito nee-san, don't you even dare, or I will bring out the road roller," warned Rin.

'Welcome to a new world, Kaito. Population: 3 Vocaloids, 5 humans and one anthromorphic cat-woman,' Kaito thought to himself.


	4. Singing and Androids

_Hi! It's Chapter 4! FINALLY! I am SO SORRY for the way I neglected this story. As I did promise 2 more chapters, they are not at the same time due to school constraints. Also, they are the final chapters of this story. Please read anyway. :ll)_

"So, we lost three, who's next?" asked MEIKO, who was obviously annoyed (not to mention drunken with Sake and stress). The Vocaloids were at their home, where it has been over a week since the twins and Kaito disappeared.

"Hey…" said Gumi, coming to a realization. "Do they have their cellphones?"

Silence.

Miku took out her phone and started dialing Len's number. It played several beeps. "It's dead," she muttered. She tried Rin's and Kaito's phones, but they were dead too.

Gakupo was reading the newspaper, and came to a startling discovery. "They might be closing the pothole soon!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" they shouted.

"But they are looking to is and noticing that it is linked to possible disappearances, so they are examining it," he spoke with ease.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made its way into the room.

"I'll get it!" cried Miku, who ran to the door. As she opened it, she saw a figure with a orange shirt and a black skirt, with white socks that reached her thighs. She also wore black flats and had kitty-ear speakers in long, curly blonde hair.

"Um… is it alright if I ask who you are?" asked Miku, who looked a bit shy.

"My name is SeeU, and I am going to help you find Rin, Len and Kaito. I know where they are," said SeeU in a calm yet serious voice.

"So, you're basically saying that they landed in Brooklyn, the opposite side of the world; met Egyptian magicians and are living in a place called Brooklyn House?" exclaimed Luka, who seemed rather doubtful about the explanation.

"It seems pretty sane to me. I mean come on, we are androids that are built to sing and live around humans. Do you think THAT sounds sane?" retorted MEIKO, who was pretty sober at the time.

"Anyway", continuing SeeU. "The only way to get them back is to have a rope going all the way through the pothole, both ends remaining in both places. We nail the ends and we will go and retrieve your loved ones. However, we need someone to make sure the regular people don't close the hole."

"Let's go!" said Gumi, who was just coming out of her bedroom. Everyone stared in silence.

"Karuta-san, we need to tell you something," said Rin shyly in the most fluent English she could muster.

"Go ahead," said Carter, who had to admit he was a bit annoyed with Rin's shyness and "Karuta-san".

"Kaito, my brother and I are not real people. We are androids made to sing and exist around other people," she said, shaking like an electric toothbrush.

"CARTER!" called Sadie, who was running down the stairs into the living room. "Rin, Len and Kaito are androids made to sing and exist around other people."

"Carter! Those weirdos are androids made to sing and exist around other people!" shouted Bast, who was cleaning her paws after eating a piece of salmon.

"I GET THAT THOSE THREE ARE ANDROIDS MADE TO SING AND EXIST AROUND OTHER PEOPLE!" shouted Carter, who was pretty much ticked off.

Zia came into the living room looking distressed. "Carter, I need to talk to you," she said urgently, peering around the others. "Privately."

Carter and Zia went into the kitchen, which they really didn't need, to talk. "What's up?" asked Carter, looking confused.

"Carter, it is a very important question that I need to ask you privately. This may be serious," she said, looking awfully serious.

"Ask away."

"Did you know that those people are androids made to sing and exist around other people?"

And for Carter, it all faded to black.

_Like it? The last line was from Bad Apple! If you can tell. I do hope my writing has matured, and I think it has. I AM SO HAPPY PEOPLE FROM AROUND THE WORLD ARE READING MY STORIES :DDD! !Please comment on any questions or ideas you have for the last chapter. BAI BAI! :ll)_


	5. Ropes and Ends

_Here it is; the grand finale! Egywhat? Chapter 5! Please enjoy these last, sweet moments!_

"Let's move in, quickly and stealthily," said SeeU as she along with Gumi and Gakupo crawled down the rope. It was almost 10 PM and it was dark out.

"Be careful," said Miku, who chose to stay behind with Meiko and Luka to distract the workers.

SeeU had nailed the rope onto the side of the pothole. They secured it with lots of duck tape and the rope was extra-strong and thick twine which was knotted in various areas to secure them if the slipped. SeeU tied another rope near the bottom and attached it on her waist. She would have to be the anchor for the group.

"Okay, Gumi, Gakupo, grab my hands and JUMP," she said, grasping their hands. They jumped down into the seemingly bottomless pit.

Carter woke up in his room. The last thing he remembered was Zia asking him a question about him knowing something about their guests. To be honest, he hasn't fully looked into how to get them back to Japan, because it was only a week. He remembered on TV that it would take them about 2 months for people to go back home or something along those lines.

"Carter! Goodness you scared us," sighed Sadie, who was next to Rin and Len. Kaito was rummaging through his freezer, trying to get all of the Ice cream out. How is he not fat?

"So, not to be in a hurry, but have you found a way for us to get home?" asked Len. He seemed a bit grumpy, but he was rather nice.

"Uh… no," Carter mumbled. "Excuse me? Kaito? Why are you rummaging through my freezer?"

"Ice Cream!" Kaito shouted, taking a spoon and eating 6 different flavors at once.

"That's not good," said Rin. "He's becoming mad, like the time Miku locked him in a closet for 6 hours. He eats Ice cream every 3 hours."

"No offense…but that's kinda strange," said Sadie. "Hey, why not take you guys for a walk!"

"We're not dogs," mumbled Len.

"Okay were here," said Gakupo. As he looked around, he saw Rin, Len, Kaito and two other people with them.

"The rope is intact!" said SeeU, looking at her waist. Sure enough, the rope remained around her waist, and there was a hole that represented a portal. "I'll stay here and make sure the portal doesn't close. Go get them!"

"Alright Gumi, I don't know who those people are, so 80% of the time it's gonna be an enemy," mumbled Gakupo like he was all-mighty.

"Actually, no. Look, they are smiling, and it doesn't look like they will do anything to them," said Gumi, who was observing their actions. As she turned around, she saw Gakupo running towards them with his katana.

"You! Pajama people!" he taunted in Japanese.

"Gakupo!" cried Rin and Len together.

"What are you doing here? I'm not done with my ice cream," said Kaito, who was eating a tub of rum rasin ice cream.

"Gumi and I are here to take you home and defeat these…"Gakupo struggled to look for the right words. Carter and Sadie looked strangely at him, unable to understand him. Gumi just stood there shaking her head. "Pajama beasts! That's what they are! Pajama beasts!"

Rin and Len started bursting out in fits of laughter. "Pajama beasts!" they giggled in English.

"Give me a good reason why I shouln't Hadi him," muttered Sadie.

"Hurry! The portal is closing!" shouted SeeU. They looked to see the portal slowly getting smaller.

"Byebye," said Kaito, who was officially drunk. He leaped into the pit.

"We'll meet you at the other side!" shouted Gumi, who jumped in with Gakupo.

"Carter, Sadie, this is so sudden," said Rin. She surprised herself by saying their names properly. "It was nice meeting you."

"Take care of your sis. You may not realize it, but once you lose her, you lose everything," said Len, who spoke out of near experience.

"Thanks," said Carter. "Good advice."

"Oh, look at the portal, IT'S ABOUT TO CLOSE!" shouted Sadie.

"Goodbye," they shouted, jumping in the hole with SeeU. She looked at them with a fierce, yet protective eye.

And then it closed.

_Dun dun DUHHH! YAY! It is finally complete to those fans who were craving it's completion. Will I make a sequel? Maybe, but I need your feedback to decide. THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_Ugh, I sound like that Cake character from that TV show…_


End file.
